<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>画 by laofubushaonv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457563">画</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laofubushaonv/pseuds/laofubushaonv'>laofubushaonv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 原作</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laofubushaonv/pseuds/laofubushaonv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>羽生结弦顺着金博洋的眼神看向在舞池中热舞的男女，眼神暗了下来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>画</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>腹黑画师在线教金家少爷学习，不来康康吗ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*请在lof给评论谢谢<br/>laofubushaonv</p><p>*超诱少爷金博洋✖️腹黑画师羽生结弦<br/>*OOC<br/>*写着写着开🚗了，骚凹瑞</p><p>金博洋是金家的少爷，金老爷的独孙，那可真是身份尊贵集奢华于一体的富家公子哥</p><p>年二十一，长着一双勾人的眼眸，看人仅仅是瞥一眼，便风情十足。</p><p>家世显赫，肤白貌秀<br/>金博洋成了很多人眼中的香饽饽</p><p>讨好他，给他送女人，他连看都不看便离开</p><p>一开始以为他清心寡欲，后来被狗仔拍到，他喜欢与男子苟合一处</p><p>对金老爷来说，那就是苟合，拿钱砸，把话题压下去</p><p>他孙儿照旧玩乐夜夜笙歌</p><p>金家的香火可不能灭啊</p><p>金老爷子在院中来回走动，金老太太看不下去拿抱枕扔过去</p><p>“你别走了，烦不烦。”</p><p>“我不走？你能想出办法？”</p><p>“我。”金老太太愣一下，“那好办啊，咱找个男的，和他相处，再然后让男生对天天说这种关系不好，让天天的性取向正常。”</p><p>实际孙儿喜欢谁，只要他幸福就好，先让老头静下来再说。</p><p>“。。。好主意。”<br/>金老爷子果然停了下来</p><p>“？？？”<br/>老伴我就这么说说你。。。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋打着哈欠翻身，他听到有人在笑</p><p>睁开眼睛看到一个戴眼镜的男子跪坐在他床边</p><p>眨眨眼，觉得这面孔实在陌生</p><p>“你是？”<br/>金博洋坐起来看那男子</p><p>“我是金先生请来的画师，小少爷学美术，所以拜托我来教导小少爷。”</p><p>“哦……教导。”<br/>金博洋点点头，他有点失望，他还以为是爷爷想开了给他找的男人呢</p><p>“那，小少爷洗漱一下，我在外面等你。”<br/>男子说完起身出去</p><p>“。。。”金博洋静了一会，抓抓头发下床</p><p> </p><p>“那开始吧？”<br/>“你是老师的话，我称呼你什么呢，姓氏什么的。”</p><p>金博洋收拾妥当出来，看到男子已经坐下支起画架等他</p><p>“叫我羽生吧。”<br/>“羽生老师。”</p><p>金博洋坐下拿起笔</p><p>“小少爷手可真好看。”</p><p>金博洋转头看羽生结弦，他握住画笔，看着金博洋的手，在纸上勾勒线条</p><p>“美哪怕一瞬间，哪怕停在纸上，也是美的。”</p><p>“哈。。。”<br/>金博洋哼一声，“您教我画画就好，别的不用说。”</p><p>“那今天的第一堂课，我们来画彼此吧。”</p><p>羽生结弦看向金博洋</p><p>“我希望你能画出不同的我。”</p><p>这老师。。。<br/>金博洋腹诽<br/>到底是来干什么的</p><p>金博洋走到客厅，金老爷子正好在看报纸<br/>他走过去看着爷爷<br/>“。。。”<br/>“咳。”<br/>金老爷子被盯着不舒服，他看着金博洋</p><p>“您。。。他。。。”<br/>金博洋指指楼上的画室</p><p>“哦你指羽生呐，他是爷爷请来的画师，很厉害哦，得过很多大奖呢。”<br/>拿起放在桌上果盘里的葡萄<br/>“乖孙，来，吃点东西休息一下。”</p><p>金博洋接过葡萄，揪下一颗放入口中</p><p>“爷爷，我今晚上要出去一下。”</p><p>“嗯？那你带着羽生吧，你俩年龄相仿，多出去玩玩。”<br/>让管家把卡放在桌子上<br/>“喏，去吧。”</p><p>“。。。我带他？”<br/>金博洋吐出葡萄籽<br/>“不是这。”</p><p>“怎么了，别拘束啊。”<br/>金老爷子对孙儿眨眼</p><p> </p><p>当晚，金博洋就带着羽生结弦去了<br/>夜店</p><p>金博洋轻车熟路的走进去，要了一杯血腥玛丽</p><p>“醉翁之意不在酒啊小少爷。”<br/>羽生结弦看着金博洋的眼睛游移在台上热舞的男女，眼神暗了下来。</p><p>“不要说话。”<br/>金博洋貌似找到目标了。</p><p>他起身，绑在脖子上的丝带滑落，被羽生结弦抓住</p><p>“嗯？”金博洋挑眉，“爷爷貌似没跟您说，不可干涉我的私生活吗？”扯过丝带，金博洋头也不回地走进舞池。</p><p>“。。。确实没说。”羽生结弦看着金博洋的背影，“也没说这金家少爷这么欲求不满。”<br/>和诱人。</p><p>他们是第二天下午回去的</p><p>金博洋身上原本的奶味掺杂了烟酒味，羽生结弦皱眉</p><p>穿着睡袍走在客厅里，金博洋坐下后看着电视<br/>今天是他们家什么什么周年，怕他去了勾其他集团的少爷，他爷爷才没带他去。仆人已经被安排去别院，只有他们两个在</p><p>“小少爷。”羽生结弦走过去，“您总是荒废学业呢。”</p><p>坐着的小家伙不以为然，羽生结弦走过去坐在他旁边的沙发上</p><p>“那就不要顾着我这个荒废学业的。您出去玩啊。”<br/>翘起二郎腿，雪白修长的腿在黑色睡袍下滑出，这一幕被羽生结弦看在眼里</p><p>电视里正好有一段剧情是男女主在pa</p><p>粗重的喘息阵阵传出</p><p>金博洋用余光看到羽生结弦面无表情的样子，只觉得他可真能忍</p><p>“老师，您好像有点不舒服呢。”<br/>金博洋笑着说</p><p>“不，我健康的很，小少爷错觉了。”</p><p>“是吗。”金博洋抓着遥控器，将它放在脖子上<br/>他仰头，身体不断的扭着，那本就勾人的眼眸此刻更能惑人心魄。</p><p>“看来小少爷没洗好呢。”拿过金博洋手里的遥控器，“您不妨上去再洗一下。”</p><p>“邀您一起，赏脸否？”<br/>金博洋走过去坐在羽生结弦大腿上，“老师您的腿挺有劲儿的，就是不知道，摸起来什么感觉。”</p><p>遥控器在羽生结弦手里被捏的摁键部已经憋了下去</p><p>“你想试试？”羽生结弦抓住那一直很想摸的腰身，横抱起金博洋上楼</p><p>“哎呀，老师禁欲太久了吧。”<br/>金博洋咬着羽生结弦的耳朵舔舐着</p><p> </p><p>这栋院的楼梯是旋转样式的，羽生结弦抱着金博洋一步步走着，怀里的小家伙咬着自己的耳垂不放</p><p>“小少爷，那里快要熟了呢。”羽生结弦笑着说</p><p>“。。叫我博洋。”金博洋松开了被舔舐的发红的耳垂，“今晚会很愉快呢。”</p><p>“哦？是我的荣幸。”<br/>不止今晚。</p><p>将金博洋放在床上时，那腿还缠绕在自己的腰侧，羽生结弦歪头看<br/>金博洋手摸着羽生结弦被衬衣包裹住的精健胸膛，一路向下滑<br/>“急什么。”羽生结弦抓住金博洋的手，在自己唇边吻了一下。<br/>“过会有的是时间让你碰。”</p><p>哼？这时候也不喊少爷了。<br/>金博洋挑眉<br/>男人在这种时候，通常会把礼貌抛之脑后的。</p><p>看来我让他疯狂了。<br/>男孩舔舔自己的虎牙，眸子撩拨着自己身上的男人</p><p>羽生结弦看着那本就撩人的金博洋这时候更加欲的不行，只觉得这尤物真是欠干。</p><p>“我自己脱还是你帮我脱？”<br/>金博洋圆润可爱的小脚丫踩在羽生结弦大腿之间的凸处，摩擦揉搓。</p><p>“重要吗，反正过会都会光着身子的。”羽生结弦眼神随着那小脚丫游走。</p><p>“。。。你不只美术好吧。”</p><p>“嗯？”听到金博洋这么问，羽生结弦笑笑，“我是全优生呢，无论哪方面都是。”</p><p>说罢上前压住撩拨自己的那小家伙，羽生结弦满意的从金博洋眼神中看到了惊讶</p><p>本来吗，这种事情若按常规出牌，那就一点意思都没有了。</p><p>“我要开始教学了，你要全部学会哦，博洋。”<br/>猛地扯开金博洋的睡袍，看着那白乎乎的小肚子发愣了一下，笑出来：“哎呀真是可爱。”<br/>将衬衣扣子从下开始一点点解开，羽生结弦拿过金博洋的手顺着腹肌上下摸着</p><p>“小可爱，过会你要跟大哥哥紧挨着了。”</p><p> </p><p>前戏让金博洋脸发红，他发现自己在这方面跟羽生结弦比真是小巫见大巫。</p><p>羽生结弦的手抚摸着自己的那里，时不时舔一下咬一下，然后抬眸跟自己对视，微咪起双眸</p><p>若说金博洋的眼神是撩拨型，那羽生结弦的眼神就是侵略型</p><p>果不其然，金博洋被这眼神看的脸发烫<br/>他别过脸去</p><p>“啊！”<br/>羽生结弦不满小家伙不跟自己对视，狠狠地咬了一口小金博洋</p><p>“你，你干什么。。。”<br/>金博洋瞪大眼睛</p><p>“你啊，我都开始上课了博洋同学怎么还游神呢，看来我的教学质量要提高一下。”</p><p>一手撑在床上，另一只手慢慢地掀起黑色的内裤，小金博洋已经迫不及待的滑了出来</p><p>“真自觉。”<br/>羽生结弦满意，他底下头，用舌头轻碰一下那粉嫩的小脑袋</p><p>“唔咦。。。”金博洋抓着床单，眼神看着埋在自己腿间的羽生结弦，他开始吞吐自己的玉柱了</p><p>没有滋滋的唾液声，羽生结弦像在品尝什么美味佳肴一样静静地享受着</p><p>那里传来的湿热感让金博洋脚趾蜷缩起来，他闭上眼睛想让自己冷静</p><p>“啵，干什么呢，不好好上课。”</p><p>发现金博洋又游神的羽生结弦撇撇嘴</p><p>看来不好好地加大教学，你是学不会了。</p><p>拉下裤拉链，将自己的和金博洋的贴在一起摩擦，羽生结弦中间拿手指滑着小口</p><p>“唔唔啊。。。”金博洋的腿已经开始颤抖了</p><p>加大手里的力度，小口已经慢慢往外溢乳白色液体了，但羽生结弦那个纹丝不动</p><p> </p><p>羽生结弦挑眉，加快手里的速度</p><p>“哈啊嗯，别”金博洋摇晃着头，迎接今天的第一次高。。</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>羽生结弦停下了，他才不会让金博洋独自一人去</p><p>自己那里也变得有点湿润了，羽生结弦撕开金博洋屁股那的布料，将自己的巨物放在上面摩擦</p><p>“现在，要教你，如何将教学内容一点不剩的，吸收掉。”羽生结弦说完一下抵了进去</p><p>完全贴合</p><p>“啊，啊啊。”金博洋仰头娇吟，羽生结弦的那里太大了，他感觉自己尾椎那里的刺激感一路冲到他脑袋里，身体止不住的抖着</p><p>羽生结弦喘息一声，虽然在摩擦的时候，他掰开过金博洋的小屁股，看到了那张嫣红的小嘴，因为它主人的关系阵阵缩着，当他把巨物放在上面摩擦时，小嘴啾啾地吸着自己，那时候羽生结弦就想冲进去了</p><p>在炽热的甬道里顿了一会，羽生结弦开始挺动腰身，下身传出啪啪声</p><p>由慢到快，羽生结弦看着身下被干的金博洋，那双勾人的眸子，终于看向他了。</p><p>“啊哈。。。”金博洋随着羽生结弦的挺动上下动着</p><p>“嘀嗒。”<br/>一滴汗珠落在金博洋的肚子上，二人贴合的地方也渐渐流出了乳白色的液体</p><p>“博洋，上课的时候声音要洪亮。”</p><p>突然，羽生结弦加快了挺动速度，缠在他腰侧的双腿更加紧紧的箍住</p><p>“啊啊啊”金博洋仰头呻吟着</p><p>“啊，哈啊。”羽生结弦喘息着</p><p>“咦唔唔，哈啊。”<br/>突然一个挺身，小天天喷出了乳白色液体，大柚子射在了甬道内</p><p>二人的身体颤抖了一阵，金博洋刚要松开羽生结弦，便被翻了个身</p><p>“咦啊。”金博洋转头看着羽生结弦</p><p>此刻玉柱里的液体滴落在床单上，金博洋呈半趴姿势，羽生结弦拍拍金博洋的屁股</p><p>“你自己，看准了进来。”</p><p>羽生结弦邪笑着说，他撩了一下出汗发粘的头发，摘去眼镜，由清冷禁欲变为邪魅妖娆</p><p>金博洋高潮余韵还未过，他听到羽生结弦这么要求，慢慢地往后<br/>雪白的屁股蹭着紫红色的巨物</p><p>“啊。。。”金博洋一边呻吟着一边看羽生结弦的表情</p><p>“你是自己进来然后爽还是被我插入被干爽？”羽生结弦舔着嘴唇</p><p>“唔，反正我不吃亏。”金博洋耸耸肩回答</p><p>“是吗。”羽生结弦说完猛地插入，“我也不吃亏呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊啊”一只手被羽生结弦拉过，另一只手抓住床单，金博洋断断续续的娇喘着</p><p>“你知道从后面看，你的小嘴什么样吗？”</p><p>边干边说荤话的羽生结弦看着那张吞吐自己巨物的小嘴</p><p>“什，啊啊”</p><p>“很贪婪的样子，巴不得我全进去呢。”羽生结弦抱起金博洋，双手抚摸揉捏着金博洋胸前的乳粒，下身加快速度，一下比一下深，牙齿咬着金博洋的耳朵，一点点的舔着</p><p>“哈啊。。别。”<br/>这个姿势使得更加深入，而小天天也慢慢又抬起了头</p><p>“我想知道，博洋的小嘴能塞多少，我的液体呢。”<br/>想想金博洋由内而外都是自己的味道，羽生结弦越发兴奋起来。</p><p>“别，慢。。。”被干的说话都说不清楚的金博洋回头求着羽生结弦，第三次的快感比前两次都可怕都来得快，他低头呜咽着呻吟</p><p>“那我快一点好喽。”羽生结弦伸手将金博洋转过头来了个深吻，一只手揽过纤细的腰身，直接来到小天天面前跟它摆了下手，然后堵住那小口，下身也开始变为三浅一深</p><p>“你要跟我一起动啊博洋。不然只让我累你不心疼吗？”</p><p>抱着金博洋上下晃着，羽生结弦快速挺动着腰身，囊袋打在屁股上，不多时已经变红了</p><p>“啊啊啊，啊哈，好，好舒服。。”金博洋已经不知道自己在说什么了，他只知道自己被羽生结弦的巨物干的浑身酥麻</p><p>在高潮来临时，金博洋抓紧了羽生结弦的手</p><p> </p><p>“呼啊……”羽生结弦射出后刚要抽出，就被身下的小家伙拉住</p><p>金博洋回头媚眼如丝</p><p>“时间还充足呢，你要去哪呢羽生？”</p><p>哦？<br/>羽生结弦看着金博洋</p><p>“只在床上吗，我家很大呢。”<br/>金博洋摸着羽生结弦的脸，“只在床上不觉得可惜吗。”</p><p>“那你的意思？”</p><p>“去画室。”</p><p> </p><p>羽生结弦瞳孔放大，他就知道，金博洋是个尤物<br/>慢热型的尤物，那可真是宝藏呢</p><p> </p><p>“抱我起来。”揉揉有点酸胀的腰，金博洋打了下哈欠，“做完后陪我睡觉呀。”点了下羽生结弦的鼻尖，金博洋笑道</p><p>“好呢。”羽生结弦满足地舔着嘴唇说</p><p> </p><p>两人来到画室</p><p>“好冷啊，快让我热起来吧羽生哥哥。”</p><p>羽生结弦坐在椅子上，金博洋坐在他身上<br/>二人前面是一个画架</p><p>羽生结弦拿出放在笔袋里的笔</p><p>“张嘴。”将笔放在金博洋的嘴边，金博洋挑眉，开始舔那支笔</p><p>“呼啊……”抱起金博洋的双腿，羽生结弦靠在金博洋的肩膀上开始挺动腰身</p><p>“嗯，嗯。羽生哥哥，你好棒呀。”</p><p>“博洋才棒呢，上面的嘴舔着笔，下面的嘴含着笔。”</p><p>只不过一个是铅笔，一个是毛笔，还是最粗的那种。</p><p>“知道我棒还不好好的对我。”<br/>金博洋舔着铅笔，耳边羽生结弦的喘息声在这诺大的画室格外清晰</p><p>“这不在疼你吗。”</p><p>“嗯啊。羽生，嗯哥哥，过会哈，我们去浴室玩啊。”咬着铅笔，金博洋仰头呻吟着说</p><p>“浴室啊，那是洗澡还是？”</p><p>“鸳鸯浴。”金博洋回头，“老子要跟你玩鸳鸯浴。”</p><p>“那种被我干的嗯嗯啊啊，小嘴不只吞我还吞水的鸳鸯浴？”</p><p>“。。。嗯。”金博洋摸着下巴</p><p>“那我们就去浴室吧。”</p><p>有钱人之所以是有钱人，就是会玩敢玩</p><p>羽生结弦看着半圆弧状的浴缸旁的水床：“博洋，这水床，应该不是金先生主动给你买的吧。”</p><p>“你说呢？要没买这水床，过会会少很多乐趣。”</p><p>“拭目以待。”</p><p>等浴缸放满水的时候，金博洋因为光着身子，打了一个喷嚏，这下子刺激的小穴收缩起来</p><p>“嗯，你别再变大了。”金博洋拍着羽生结弦的胸膛嗔怪</p><p>“没办法，谁让博洋这么可爱。”</p><p>“我现在怀疑，你跟很多女孩说过这种话。”</p><p>“不，只对你说过。”</p><p>“好了快进去，我好冷。”</p><p>羽生结弦抱着金博洋踏进浴缸里面</p><p>“你自己动吧，我要休息一下。”</p><p>羽生结弦仰头看着天花板上的露水和两人有些模糊的倒影说道</p><p>“唔，真是。。。”金博洋听到后有点不满，随即又晃着细腰翘臀</p><p>“嗯啊啊，等会水进去了。”金博洋皱眉要起来</p><p>“干什么？”羽生结弦抓住金博洋的腰往下按，“这不正好吗，还免费清洗你那小嘴。”</p><p>“这不是，嗯一回事啊，嗯额嗯……”</p><p>小穴里涌进去一些水流，水流贴在甬道口，金博洋只觉得那里舒爽的不行</p><p>“那是什么事啊？”</p><p>“你，嗯啊～你快休息吧，嗯哈啊好啰嗦。”</p><p>“看来我只堵住你下面的嘴，你上面的嘴也得堵住才行。”伸出手，示意金博洋含手指</p><p>“唔嗯嗯”</p><p>“对，哈。。。要把我的手指在心里描绘出来哦。”</p><p>“哼嗯”金博洋抓着羽生结弦的手，嘴里的唾液因为呻吟一点点地流下，水声混着肉体撞击声</p><p>真正的翻云覆雨</p><p> </p><p>本来觉得已经做了好多次了，即使想继续，金博洋的腰估计也受不了不是，但是。。。</p><p>“喂，走廊来一次。”</p><p>羽生结弦揉着金博洋的腰</p><p>“别闹，你的腰做太多次了受不了的。”</p><p>“啧，那你还往里面。。。”</p><p> </p><p>但两人还是来到了走廊</p><p>金家的走廊是双面镜样式，悬空于半空之中，外围用钻石镶嵌，极尽奢华</p><p>但现在，也只是二人交欢的一个地方而已</p><p>金博洋从羽生结弦身上下来，他看着羽生结弦</p><p>“躺下。”<br/>骨子里依旧是公子哥的金博洋</p><p>“遵命。”<br/>腹黑进血液里的羽生结弦</p><p>躺下后，金博洋将羽生结弦的腿分开压住，拨棱一下还是立着的巨物，坐下去</p><p>“现在，是我干你呢。”金博洋得瑟着</p><p>“那可要粗暴一点。”羽生结弦摸摸金博洋的头发</p><p> </p><p>床上两个男人在睡觉，被子下盖着的是依旧贴合着的小穴和巨物</p><p> </p><p>这车型，诸君满意否？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>请给评论谢谢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>